One Night
by Kuro49
Summary: For Nush & the RaYu Fest. Semi-AU RK. He was just looking for a one-night stand, he got love instead.


Semi-AU because this was not meant to be set in present day, I had imagined it to be set in the same time as actual DGM just that world without the Akuma, the Order, and all that jazz. :) Dedicated to Nush-nush because the answer to your proposal is: HELL YES V XDDD

I don't own anything, Rabi and Kanda both go back to Hoshino if only she would come back! D:

XXX

**One Night**

XXX

"Give up the world and be with me, just one night."

It was a whisper and the hot breath was a promise from the devil himself.

The devil spoke up again.

"Hey, so what do you say?"

There was no slur in his words; he was just another sober man as he took a seat right beside him.

The cheap beer swayed in that green bottle for a moment before it hit the counter with a faint clink in the busy bar. His gloved hand never left the beer bottle, just lingered on the cool surface as he ran his long slender fingers over the glass, again and again. He turned his head to the side and cocked a grin.

It was a casual offer for a night in bed.

And he took it as a sincere plea for some warmth at night.

He placed his cup back to the bar counter, throat still swallowing the bitter alcohol that was scorching a path in his body. He tucked a strand of hair behind his ear and turned his head, eyes blinking away the hazy lights that watered in his sight line.

"Who are you?" Absentmindedly, he had asked without a single sense of curiosity, it could have almost been mistaken as a statement. And then he reached out and picked up an ice cube from his cup. It gave him a jolt that got his ears pricked up for the reply.

He watched that tongue leaning out to take a taste at the ice cube and he almost mistook it for a clumsy attempt at seduction. He didn't drop the smile just watched the man as he drop the ice cube back into the cup, interest disappearing fast.

"Rabi. And you?"

He paused to taste the question more carefully, almost as though he was checking whether it was laced with more intentions than just asking for his name. "... Kanda, Kanda Yuu."

There were none.

Rabi drank the last of his beer and set the bottle back down. The glass came in contact with Kanda's glass and it let out a charming clink. "May I call you Yuu, just one night?"

"It doesn't matter to me."

Rabi stood up with an offered hand. "I'll take that as a yes then."

"Only if you pay." Kanda smirked as he gestured to his cups and the beer bottle the other left behind.

000

He took his hand and they left the place. Sober, just on the verge of being drunk. They both knew that there was no difference between everything that they did and everything that they didn't. Especially at the rate they carried on with their lives like the world never mattered and they stood at the core like God.

"Hey, you." Momentarily, he had forgotten his name but the other took it as something else. Kanda turned his head and the street lamp cast a glow to his hair that made him seem like an angel with a sex appeal like the devil.

"Shouldn't I be saying that?" He tilted his head and rested his cheek on his shoulder, feeling the hemming caress his cheeks in a way Kanda would never have the care to do. "Yuu."

"I just forgot your name." Kanda flatly pointed out with a sheepish pull to his lips that Rabi assumed would the closest thing to a smile he would get tonight.

He instantly clutched Yuu's hands over his heart and with a dramatic sigh; he stared up at the Japanese. "That's cruel! And we only met a couple of minutes ago."

A bit taken back, Kanda rolled his eyes and grabbed Rabi's hand back into his own with a proper grip. He pulled him down the street, mind instantly burning off the alcohol that settled in the back of his head. He glanced at the pedestrians that looked their way. "That's the point."

"It's Rabi. Remember it." Rabi sauntered along, lavishing in Kanda's hate for attention. Because tonight will be theirs and Rabi's focus will solely be on him. Him only.

He smiled. The night was still young, much too young.

"I will try." And Kanda caught that stretch of the lips as he turned his head back. He couldn't be sure whether he liked that but his rash behaviors of following a man home tonight wasn't exactly on his must do list either. Giving a glare, he slowed down before allowing the red head to lead once again.

After all he didn't know where he lived.

"It's close by."

000

And then he found the name for it.

The smile he gave was coy. So coy, the way he tilted those lips. So coy, the way his eye twinkled along with that smile.

He finally placed a finger on it. And his finger was pulled away, enveloped by a warm pair of lips, the same pair that gave him that smile. Rabi stared up before giving a small teasing bite to the tips of his fingers, tasting the flesh as though it was his own.

"Can't you focus, Yuu?"

He found what he didn't expect but the surprise was not as overwhelming as he had expected either. He raked his nails down Rabi's shirt and his fingertips could feel the contour of his chest.

Rabi gave a tug of his hair, jotting pain back into his system, pulling him back to the reality where neither of them was in charge of their situations. Kanda reached up before pulling his hair free with a haste pace to his movements. He flickered his eyes to the man all over him and said with a challenging quirk to his words.

"Then keep me interested."

He took his cocky tone to heart.

He was going at an inch a minute and Yuu's skin tasted like salt, like stale warm flesh, warm enough to be hot, and hot enough to be on fire. He ran his hand up the shirt and down the skin.

"How long?" Rabi murmured between breaths of sweat from the two that smelt strangely like perfume. He could see his face in the streetlights that seeped through his opened window; Kanda's skin was cast in a tangy yellow orange that gave him a sickening glow.

There was no need for an active participation; Rabi was willingly doing all the work. And distracted from reality, Kanda stared aimlessly at the ceiling where the light hung low and Rabi's hands felt like ghosts feeling him up. He parted his mouth and against Rabi's lips, he said:

"Didn't we agree on one night?"

The shadow that consumed Rabi's face gave the image that he was the devil and Kanda closed his eyes against his imagination. He leaned in and he lean up, their lips met halfway and they brushed in a manner that they would never place as love.

Because they had pride and a million things combined and love wasn't one.

"Then one night it is."

000

He crawled off of him and sat perched up against the headboard. He turned his head to the window and the clock tower in the distance declared that it was almost three fifteen in the morning. Rabi felt the shift in bed and watched Yuu sit up, he couldn't help but ask because he was born with a curiosity that could beat the cat that got killed.

"Yuu. Have you ever fallen in love?"

The name was enough to stop him and with the rest of the question, Kanda turned his head and watched the red head weave a hand through his red hair. He noticed the eye patch and replied, slow in a process of picking up his scattered thoughts.

"No."

He lit up a cigarette of the cheapest kind, the end was a red that gave an eerie tint to the pupils of their eyes and was just romantic enough for the two without being clingy and lacey and all that they had never wanted. Rabi smiled all in good nature. "Me neither."

Kanda felt for his clothes and the only light was the opened window and the streetlamp that burned the corners of his eyes. There was no need for another conversation starter, they were both used to the silence because they always found actions to be more effective in every single sense they could lay a hand on.

He tugged on his pants and Rabi asked with a thin parting of his lips, a puff of gray obscured both their visions before it dissipated into the air and all they could see was each other in the thick air that smelled like them combined. "Leaving so soon?"

"We said one night."

Kanda brushed off the question with barely a turn of his head but brought back the promise from before the sex. Rabi nodded, lips still curled into that smile and everything felt too casual but they were content with what went on beneath their skin because that was what they looked for, just one night of whatever this was.

"It's still dark."

There was no measurement of how long one night was. He played on that fact.

"Che."

Rabi stubbed out the burnt out cigarette and confirmed. "You don't want me to pay you right?" It was just a question to make sure there wouldn't be any strings left untied.

"I'm not a whore." He turned and gave him a wholehearted smack. The contact of flesh against flesh was loud and the sound resounded in their eardrums with a fine hiss.

"Good thing too. If you were a whore, you seem like the types to overcharge." He grinned in the dark before Kanda stood up to flick the lights on in a distracted quest for the shirt he came in wearing.

The yellow bulb flickered before giving off a steady buzz.

There was no time to adjust to the glaring light.

They both gave a hiss to the sudden intrusion.

Kanda stood beside the wall and gave him a squinted glare, deep frown etching into the fine porcelain that felt warmer to the touch than anyone could have expect.

"Just shut up, Rabi."

His name came smoothly to him, no second thoughts, no pause, it just slipped out. He didn't know what this meant. But he knew it by heart.

"Gladly, Yuu."

Just one night, that's all they ever needed.

XXX Kuro

Not exactly the sentimental sweets that Nush can cook up... (more like just lusty RK poking fun of Kanda and the fact he would get pay _so _well for being a whore... DD:) Btw, exactly one and a half week before the official RaYu Day, either way, Happy RaYu Fest for now! ;DD v


End file.
